One Step Closer Song fic
by MariCahillMadrigal
Summary: Os sentimentos da Amy.


**Pessoal, eu sei q td mundo quer q a Amy e o Ian fiquem juntos mas em todas as fics q eu leio a Amy sofre um monte e daí o Ian pede desculpas e ela perdoa e blablabla, e gente a Amy ja sofreu de mais! Ela não aguenta mais isso. Eu tbm quero q eles fiquem juntos, mas acho q quem vai ter q sofrer é o Ian. Essa songfic mostra os sentimentos da Amy. **_**Em itálico e negrito são os pensamentos dela.**_

**One Step Closer- Um passo mais perto**

I cannot take this anymore

Saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I found bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

You'll find that out anyway

Just like before

_Eu não posso mais agüentar isso_

_Eu estou dizendo tudo que eu já disse antes_

_Todas essa palavras não fazem sentido_

_Encontro felicidade na ignorância_

_Quanto menos eu ouço, menos você falará_

_Mas você vai descobrir de algum jeito_

_Exatamente como antes_

_**Não aguento mais suas mentiras, não quero ouvi-las, sem saber da verdade fico mais feliz, gostaria que tudo voltasse ao normal.**_

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de espaço pra respirar_

_Porque eu estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_Eu estou a ponto de explodir_

_**Preciso me controlar, antes que morra afogada em minhas lágrimas! Vou me afogar se duvidar.**_

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I found bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before

_Eu acho que as respostas não são tão claras_

_Queria achar um jeito de desaparecer_

_Todos esses pensamentos não fazem sentido_

_Encontro felicidade na ignorância_

_Nada parece acabar_

_Voltando e voltando novamente_

_Exatamente como antes_

_**As cenas se repetem eu confio em você e você me trai, as respostas para minhas perguntas não existem, meus pensamentos não tem conexão, quero voltar a normalidade.**_

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de espaço pra respirar_

_Porque eu estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_Eu estou a ponto de explodir_

_**Se alguém disser mais algo eu vou explodir.**_

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de espaço pra respirar_

_Porque eu estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to break

_Cale a boca quando eu estiver falando com você_

_Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca_

_Cale a boca quando eu estiver falando com você_

_Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca_

_Eu estou a ponto de explodir_

_**Agora você vai me ouvir, não falar, não trair. Não quero mais te ouvir, não quero mais te ver! Deixe-me em paz.**_

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de espaço pra respirar_

_Porque eu estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_Eu estou a ponto de explodir_

_**Eu ainda vou explodir! Ian, saia da minha vida.**_

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

_Tudo que você me diz_

_Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

_Eu preciso de espaço pra respirar_

_Porque eu estou um passo mais perto do limite_

_E estou a ponto de explodir_

_**SAIA DA MINHA VIDA!**_

**Gostou... REVIEW**

**Odiou... REVIEW**

**Nem leu... REVIEW**


End file.
